In 3GPP LTE (3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution), SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiples Access) is used in an uplink direction (for example, Non-Patent Document 1 as below). SC-FDMA is lower in PAPR (Peak to Average Power Ratio) than a multi-carrier communication scheme such as OFDM or the like. Consequently, a communication scheme using SC-FDMA can achieve a low cost and a low power consumption of a transmission amplifier of a terminal apparatus as compared with those in the multi-carrier communication scheme.
In addition, there is proposed a technology called Clustered SC-FDMA (for example, Non-Patent Document 2 as below). In Clustered SC-FDMA, for example, data sequences after DFT are divided into a plurality of clusters, and the divided sequences are arranged on each subcarrier group. FIGS. 22A to 22C illustrate examples of subcarrier arrangement using Clustered SC-FDMA. The example illustrated in each of the drawings is an example in which, among twelve subcarriers, “b0” to “b7” are arranged in a cluster 1, and “b8” to “b11” are arranged in a cluster 2. Since Clustered SC-FDMA is capable of performing a communication by using a plurality of discontinuous subcarrier groups, Clustered SC-FDMA is effective in the case where a communication is performed using a transmission band wider than that of LTE such as, for example, the case of LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) or the like.    Non-Patent Document 1: 3GPP TS36.211 V8.3.0    Non-Patent Document 2: 3GPP R1-082945, “Uplink multipleaccess schemes for LTE-A”, LG Electronics